


Drabbles

by He0ney



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, mentions of eating disorders, soft dynamics, they just be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He0ney/pseuds/He0ney
Summary: There’s a lot of pressure being in the spotlight. Sometimes it gets to be too much for one person.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo
Kudos: 6





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be just a bunch of works that I like the concept but dont know how to make an actual fic so enjoy my guys *not my best works*

Yongguk was overworked and stressed it had become obvious. When the leader was suffering they all felt it, especially Junhong. Guk always stayed in his room or the studio working day and night on the new comeback preparations and album. He took over everything he could. No one ever saw him anymore. The only reason they knew he was eating was by the carry out boxes in the trash every morning. He was shutting everyone out just to focus on work, and Jun felt neglected beyond belief. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with the other in over a week. He was so touch and affection starved that his heart physically ached. His boyfriend wasn’t okay and he knew that. The last thing he wanted was to not be able to help. After a while he could tell there was more than just stress getting to his boyfriend, he always seemed upset. Like something was bothering the elder.

Guk started staying in his room more than the studio, most of his work being done until their next comeback. He would constantly make excuses to stay there. Junhong would go to check on him every morning and night, reminding him to eat or bringing him a meal or giving him medicine for the many headaches he was having or just trying to talk to him. Yongguk looked tired every day. Junhong tried over and over to talk to him and help him in any way. Asking how he was, how he was sleeping, if there was anything he needed to talk about. He asked if he was eating enough. Answers were always short if any at all. When Junhong would ask if he was okay all Guk would do is give a sad smile and say he would get better soon. 

And after a while the weight of Yongguk’s sadness radiated to Junhong. The younger felt unwanted by everyone. He didn’t need much attention, but even his boyfriend didn’t want him. All the hurt was pushed upon Junhong. He just wanted his boyfriend to be okay. There weren’t any members who were blind to how affected he had become. He didn’t talk much again. They could never get him to go out. He barely came out of his room. They were worried. They wanted nothing more than to have their bubbly maknae and childlike leader back. Jun was turning into a recluse just as Guk had. 

They all knew how much more this would have progressed, and they wouldn’t have had anything they could’ve done. Both boys were progressively getting worse, but Junhong seemed to be deteriorating. He nearly never seen out of his room except when he had to be. Every time they saw him, he looked more sunken and sad. When Junhong wasn’t eating they went to Yongguk, half so they could blame him and halfway to make him help. Yongguk looked broken when they told him. He looked like his whole world stopped. The hurt on his already tear stained face was more than enough for them to understand. 

The next few days Guk was going into Junhong’s room instead of staying in his own. Everything was slow. Few words were spoken, a few ‘I love you’s and some small talk only. No emotions were shared. No serious conversation. They weren’t ready for that yet. They just wanted to be with each other. They stayed in Jun’s bed, soft touches and loving kisses. Everything felt safer. They were getting better. Slowly. Junhong was feeling wanted. He felt needed again. Yongguk was feeling loved. It didn’t last long for the later. He never thought it would. 

Guk was more active, but he wasn’t all okay. He was sad, his eyes showed it clearly. He was lonely. No one other than Jun noticed though. He could see right through the faux façade. The extra drinks the elder would buy was subtly to others, but meant so much to him. Jun then devoted his nights in Yongguk’s room just to praise him. To give him all the love he needed. He would talk about how much he loved him, and how much he meant to him. He wouldn’t let him feel unwanted in the way he had felt. Guk would lay on him and listen to his heartbeat. He would run his fingers through the elder’s hair, while Guk would wrap his arms tightly around his waist. Junhong would take his time kissing Yongguk all over, doing whatever he could to make him feel loved. The small smiles that he would get made his heart jump. Everything in him would ignite. Progress was slow, but it was there. 

There were nights where Guk needed a distraction from his mind and Jun would make sure he gave his boyfriend the most pleasing ones that he could. Guk would be beyond distant, he would barely speak until Jun would make advances. Junhong would take care of him in any way he asked or needed. Most nights like that ended with Junhong in Guk’s lap, soft moans and labored breathing. Guk’s hands gripping his waist, his hands in Yongguk’s hair. Jun enjoyed taking over and focusing on pleasing his hyung, while Guk loved being able to relax and have someone take control. They wanted a soft dynamic. Everything was slow and meticulous. Junhong wanted everything perfect. He needed Guk to feel perfect. Junhong would praise him over and over, telling him how good he made him feel and how much he loved him. Guk barely responded, pretty ‘thank you’s would fall from his lips occasionally. They both treasured those nights. They were the most intimate and heartfelt. Everything felt just right. 

There were nights where Yongguk needed to feel like he was in control, Junhong was more than happy to let his boyfriend use him. Guk would take Jun apart in the best ways. Guk would use everything he knew about the younger to his advantage. He would leave the younger a moaning mess under him, begging him for more of anything. Yongguk would be sure that everything he was doing to Junhong was more pleasing than the last. Jun made sure, no matter how far gone Yongguk would have him, that he told him how good he felt. And Guk always gave adequate aftercare, cleaning Jun up and pampering him. He showered the younger with love in any way he could. The rest of the night would be gentle touches and whispered ‘I love you’s.

After a while, both of them were getting better, slowly but surely. Yongguk kept staying in Junhong’s room, and vice versa, the two helped each other in any way possible. The rest of the boys were happier than ever when they would go out with them again. They were finally getting their best friends back. Slowly but surely everything was falling back into place. Everything felt good. Yongguk and Junhong felt closer and more in love than they ever had. No one could ask for anything more. Everything was perfect. Everything was at peace. Everything was okay again.


End file.
